Efrosianer
thumb|Der Föderationspräsident von 2293 Diese Spezies zeichnet sich durch einen ausgeprägten Schädelkamm aus, und besitzt damit eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit den Klingonen. Ein Angehöriger dieser Spezies dient im Jahr 2285 als Offizier in der Sternenflotte. Er ist Steuermann an Bord der USS SARATOGA / NCC-1887 einem Schiff der MIRANDA-KLASSE Diese Spezies ist Mitglied der Föderation. Im Jahr 2293 bekleidet ein Angehöriger dieser Spezies das Amt des Präsidenten der Föderation. :Canonisch wird der Name dieser Spezies nie erwähnt. Lediglich in Sekundärliteratur zu STAR TREK wird der Name "Efrosianer" für dieses Volk verwendet. Efrosianer in STAR TREK - ICICLE Geschichte Bei dem Planet Efrosia handelt es sich nicht um den Entstehungsplaneten der Efrosianer, sondern um eine frühe Siedlungswelt klingonischer Kolonisten, die von Qo´noS aufbrachen, bevor der erste Warpantrieb entwickelt worden war - zur Zeit des "Ersten Imperiums" Jahrtausende vor der Zeit des Kahless. Bei dem Schiff handelte es sich um ein relativ primitives Generationsschiff mit Kälteschlafkammern, das mit 20.000 Freiwilligen an Bord aufbrach, um eine neue Heimat zwischen den Sternen zu finden. Hauptsächlich handelte es sich bei diesen Kolonisten um eine pazifistisch eingestellte Minderheit der klingonischen Spezies. Das Schiff, ausgerüstet mit einem Dilatationsantrieb, welches in der Lage war, bis knapp unter Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu beschleunigen, war beinahe 170 Jahre unterwegs, bis die Systeme des vollautomatisch arbeitenden Raumschiffes einen Klasse M-Planeten lokalisieren konnten, und die Besatzung wiedererweckte. Die Klingonen an Bord kamen überein, auf dem Planeten, den sie Efrosia nannten, was im Alt-Klingonischen so viel wie "Frieden" bedeutet, zu landen und ihn zu kolonisieren. Die Lebensbedingungen auf dem Planeten erwiesen sich als weitaus härter, als die Kolonisten gedacht hätten, und bereits nach nur wenigen Generationen sanken sie in die Primitivität zurück. Mit der Zeit vergaßen sie woher sie ursprünglich gekommen waren, und bei den, als Nomaden auf dem Planeten lebenden Kolonistennachkömmlingen, lebten ihre Vorfahren, die von den Sternen kamen, nur noch als Sagengestalten weiter. Die Efrosianer vergaßen ihre ursprüngliche Herkunft. Die Lebensbedingungen des Planeten härtete die Nachkommen der Kolonisten ab, die ihre Population schnell vergrößerten, und sich über die gemäßigten Zonen des relativ trockenen Planeten ausbreitete. Mühsam entwickelten sie im Laufe der kommenden Generationen neu, was ihre Vorfahren vergessen hatten, und eine neue, eigenständige Zivilisation entstand. Im Zuge der Generationen entwickelten sich die Kopfkämme der Efrosianer zurück. Dafür entwickelten sich Wülste über der Stirn, um die Augen besser vor dem grellen Sonnenlich schützen zu können. Durch die Umstellung auf die planetare Kost, welche in den meisten Speisepflanzen und Früchten einen hohen Blauanteil besitzen, veränderte sich im Laufe der Generationen die Augenfarbe aller Efrosianer zu einem intensiven Blau. Metabolismus Durch die relativ hohe Schwerkraft des Planeten entwickelten die Efrosianer einen sehr kompakten und kräftigen Körperbau, der dem der Menschen deutlich, und selbst dem der Klingonen leicht, überlegen ist. Efrosianer bevorzugen die Früchte ihres Planeten und das Fleisch einiger Säugetiere, die den Planeten Efrosia, in den Talebenen der weiten Canyons des Planeten, bevölkern. Das Leben in den Tälern der Canyons, und das salzhaltige Gestein dieser Ebenen haben mit der Zeit für ein immer stärkeres Ausbleichen der Körperhaare gesorgt. An die Verwandtschaft zu den Klingonen erinnern heute nur noch die Stirnwülste und die buschigen Augenbrauen. Bekannte Efrosianer *Kir´Derin Va Lassan *Lo´Raan Yr Krendaron Efrosianer in STAR TREK - UNITY ONE Planet: Efrosia Klasse: M System: Efrosia System (10 Planeten - 6 Monde, zwei davon als Trabanten von Efrosia) Einwohnerzahl: 5,3 Mrd. (Kolonien nicht mitgerechnet) Außerweltliche Einwohner: 2,2 Mio. Gesellschaftsstruktur: Clansystem mit einem Groß Caan als Vorsitzender des großen Clanrats. Hauptexportgüter: Cormalin, Dilithium Hauptimportgüter: industrielle Replikatoren Tage im Jahr: 370 a 28 Stunden Städte: 50 Meere: 4 Binnenmeere und ungefähr 40 Oasen Hauptstadt: Efrosia City (Sitz des Regierungsrates) Einheimische Spezies: Efrosianer (Humanoid) Geschlechter: Männlich und Weiblich Lebensspanne: bis zu 150 Jahren Merkmale: Ausgeprägte Stirnwulst, weiße Haare, hellblaue Augen und dunkle rot-braune Haut Zeitrechnung: before Caan (b.C), post Caan (p.C) / ab der Mitgliedschaft mit der Föderation Terra Standard und Sternzeit Religionssystem: Polytheismus Militär: planetares Verteidigungskorps Flottenstärke: 110 Schiffe & 10 Raumbasen Kolonien: 5 Bündnispartner: Vereinte Föderation der Planeten (Efrosia ist Vollmitglied) Die mächtigsten Clans: *Khaal *Xatanis *Normec *Jagular *Ocrez *Shalambur Geschichte 950 b.C.: Die Clankriege brechen aus, als die Clans immer größer werden und das Wasser immer weniger. Weite Teile der Bevölkerung leiden an Hunger und Durst. Die Clans greifen sich ständig gegenseitig an, um die Ressourcen des anderen für sich zu gewinnen. In dieser Zeit werden unglaubliche Gräuel verübt. Die Kriegerkultur wird zum Leitbild des Volkes. Die sogenannten Zaarduc (Clanritter) werden vom Volk verehrt und gleichzeitig gefürchtet. Über die Zaarduc wacht der Lord des Clans und seine Familie. Die erbittertsten Feinde von Beginn der Kriege an sind die Clans Khaal und Xatanis. Die Khaal bewohnen die Wüste von Tox'Seyhaan und sind bestens für einen Krieg gerüstet, während der Xatanis-Clan die Ebene von Zaarma bewohnt und über eine große Reiterei verfügt und sich auf die Produktion von Kriegsgerät spezialisiert hat. Die Khaal haben eine schier unvorstellbare Menge an Infantrietruppen und Reiterei unter ihrer Führung. Viele kleinere Clans werden einverleibt oder leisten den beiden einen Lehensschwur. Die Schlachten sind blutig und erbarmungslos. Oft wird bis zum letzten Mann gekämpft. Man kämpft mit Doppelklingenschwertern, die sich Zor'Lecc nennen und auch als Speer nutzbar sind. Traditionell werden die großen Schlachten im Sommer geführt, wo die Sonne die Reihen des Gegners zusätzlich ausdünnt. Kleinere Geplänkel finden im Frühjahr und im Herbst statt, wobei die Kampfhandlungen im Winter eingestellt werden. Es vergehen aber teilweise auch Jahre in denen gar nicht gekämpft wird. 250 b.C.: Viele der kleinen Clans, welche sich ebenfalls untereinander im Krieg befanden, sind inzwischen vernichtet worden. Teils durch gegenseitige Vernichtung, teils durch Hunger und Seuchen oder durch Vereinnahmung durch größere und mächtigere Clans. Inzwischen werden öfter Friedenszeiten ausgerufen (welche teilweise bis zu einer Dekade dauern können), doch die Kämpfe um Rohstoffe flammen immer wieder auf. Die Kriege werden inzwischen mit Panzern, Artillerie und Flugmaschinen geführt. Durch das reiche Vorkommen an Cormalin und Dilithium, sowie diversen Erzen ist es möglich, die Rüstung immer weiter auszubauen. Hier leiden die Efrosianer nicht an Knappheit. 150 b.C.: Wissenschaftler des Shalambur-Clans entdecken die Fähigkeiten von Dilithium und die Materie-, Antimatriereaktion. Zunächst werden Bomben als Massenvernichtungswaffen entworfen und eingesetzt. Ganze Landstriche werden ausgelöscht und Millionen von Efrosianer kommen ums Leben. 50 b.C.: Den Ocrez gelingt die Herstellung eines Warpantriebs und sie beginnen damit, Raumschiffe zu bauen, um den Planeten zu verlassen, um neu anzufangen. Sie haben die ständigen Kriege satt und verlegen sich auf ihren Exodus. Leider fallen die Raumschiffpläne in die Hände von Spionen der anderen Clans und diese beginnen damit, eigene Raumschiffflotten zu entwickeln und zu bauen. Der Krieg wird nun ins All getragen. 20 b.C.: Ein Schiff der Jagular trifft im Orbit von Efrosia VII auf ein fremdes Schiff. Dieses Schiff eröffnet umgehend das Feuer. Der Kommandant des efrosianischen Clanschiffes kann gerade noch einen Notruf absenden und ein Bild des Schiffes senden. Später stellt sich heraus, dass dies der erste Kontakt der Efrosianer mit dem klingonischen Reich war. 10 b.C.: Die Kriege gehen unvermindert weiter, als eine klingonische Flotte unter dem Oberkommando von Kanzler Goroth im Orbit von Efrosia auftaucht und die bedingungslose Kapitualtion von den Efrosianern fordert. Diese lehnen jedoch ab und greifen die Flotte an. Natürlich werden die uneinigen Kräfte der efrosianischen Clans vernichtend geschlagen und Kanzler Groth beginnt damit, Truppen auf dem Planeten zu landen und einen Gouverneur einzusetzen. Efrosia ist nun ein sogenanner Vasallenstaat des Reichs. Die Clankriege scheren die Klingonen nur wenig, auch wenn diese mit verminderter Stärke geführt werden. Den Efrosianern werden nur noch kleinere Gefechte gestattet und Attentate werden zur Tagesordnung. Aber auch gegen die Klingonen erwacht der Widerstand. Die Besatzer werden immer wieder Opfer von Anschlägen. Die exemplarische Grausamkeit, welche oft von Seiten der Gouverneure als Vergeltung folgt, hält den Widerstand jedoch sehr klein. 0 b.C.: Caan wird im Hause Normec geboren und wächst nahezu unbehelligt heran. Auch er spürt die Unterdrückung der Klingonen und wünscht sich mehr als alles andere Freiheit für sein Volk. 20 p.C. / 2160: Als seine Eltern von klingonischen Soldaten ermordet werden und er Zeuge wird, wird er nun zum Clanoberhaupt. Er zieht sein Messer und tötet die beiden Soldaten. Er schwört seinen Clan auf den Krieg gegen die Klingonen ein und nimmt Kontakt zu den anderen Clanchefs auf. Er vereinbart mit ihnen eine geheime Zusammenkunft in der Wüste von Tox'Seyhaan. Am Tag der Zusammenkunft wird ihm von seiner Seherin prophezeit, dass er die Vereinigung zu Wege bringt, jedoch die Früchte seiner Taten nie ernten wird. Als die Besprechung beginnt, erkennt Caan, dass viele der Clanchefs sich mit den Klingonen arrangiert haben und nichts ändern wollen. Lediglich das Haus Xatanis und das Haus Khaal, welche nach wie vor zu den mächtigsten zählen, zeigen sich kooperationsbereit. Das beeindruckt die anderen Clanchefs so sehr, dass sie schließlich einwilligen, am Aufstand teilzunehmen. Jedoch wollen sich alle Clanchefs nicht seiner Führung unterwerfen und so fordert Caan jeden einzelnen Lord auf, sich ihm im friedlichen Zweikampf zu stellen. Jeder einzelne unterliegt ihm. Als dies erledigt ist, fassen sie den Plan, Kontakt zu einer Organisation namens UESPA aufzunehmen und um Hilfe zu bitten. Die UESPA drückt allerdings nur ihr Mitgefühl aus und weist im Hinblick auf die neue Oberste Direktive darauf hin, dass ihnen die Hände gebunden sind, versprechen allerdings dass sie sich auf diplomatischem Wege für Efrosia verwenden werden. Die Chancen auf Erfolg sind allerdings gering, da die Beziehungen der UESPA zu den Klingonen ebenfalls gespannt sind und sich die Föderation gegenwärtig von einem kriegerischen Konflikt mit den Romulanern erholt. Einzig Admiral James Jonah Pickett erkennt den strategischen Wert der Efrosianer, die als strategisch ideal an den Grenzen zum klingonischen Raum gelegen sind und von dort aus im Falle eines Krieges gegen die Klingonen ein schneller Vorstoß nach Kronos möglich wäre, sollte die Föderation Efrosia als Ausgangsbasis verwenden können. Pickett nimmt Kontakt zu seinen Kollegen in der Sektion 31 auf und legt ihnen sein Anliegen dar. Zwei Wochen später bricht er mit der DAEDALUS nach Efrosia auf und beliefert die inzwischen vereinten Clans mit Waffen und geheimdienstlichen Informationen. Danach zieht er sich wieder unbemerkt in den Raum der UESPA zurück. 35 p.C. / 2175: Caan, der inzwischen der Oberste Clanchef ist und die vereinte efrosianische Widerstandsflotte von einem Sieg zum anderen geführt hat, kommt in der Schlacht von Iskety Prime ums Leben, als sein Schiff schwer getroffen wird und auf den Planeten abstürzt. Bevor er allerdings sein Leben aushaucht, gelingt es seinen Sehern und Priestern sein Wissen, seine Erfahrung und seine Persönlichkeit in das sogenannte Artefakt von Caan zu übertragen und fliehen mit einem Shuttle vom abstürzenden Schiff. Sie schaffen es, durch die Kampflinien nach Efrosia und landen in der Wüste von Tox'Seyhaan, wo sie ein geheimes Grabmal errichten, um das Artefakt zu verstecken. Sie fertigen eine Karte an und nehmen Kurs auf Efrosia City, um die anderen Clanchefs zu informieren. Jedoch kommen sie dort nie an. Ein klingonisches Jagdgeschwader schießt sie ab. Alle Priester kommen dabei ums Leben. Die Karte gerät in die Hände der Klingonen, die damit nichts anzufangen wissen und verkaufen diese an orionische Freihändler. Der Widerstand ist durch Caans Tod jedoch nicht gebrochen. Im Gegenteil er wird nur noch unerbittlicher geführt. Die Klingonen geraten immer mehr in Bedrängnis, obwohl sie die größeren Streitkräfte besitzen. 40 p.C. / 2180: Die Klingonen ziehen von Efrosia ab. Gouverneur Kloog wird von Kanzler Turuk zuvor jedoch öffentlich für sein Versagen hingerichtet. Turuk verspricht den Efrosianern, dass sich das Reich eines Tages blutig rächen werde. Die vereinten Clans gründen nach dem Abzug der Klingonen den Clanrat und ernennen ihren ersten Groß Caan, der aus dem Hause Xatanis stammt. In den flogenden Jahrhunderten wechselt die Führerschaft ständig mit dem Tod des Groß Caan. Das Oberhaupt eines jeden Clans im Wechsel zum Groß Caan, ein Titel, um Caan zu ehren und in Erinnerung zu halten. Er zählt bis heute zu Efrosias größten Nationalhelden. Viele männliche Kinder erhalten den Beinamen Caan, wie zum Beispiel Captain Thor'Caan von der SANDSTORM oder Commander Lu'Caan der Anführer der MACO (UNITY ONE)-Abteilung der USS ESCORT / NCC-74200-A. 41 p.C. / 2181: Die Efrosianer bitten die Föderation abermals um Hilfe, welcher diesmal stattgegeben wird. Die Sternenflotte sendet Schiffe zur humanitären Hilfe und nimmt Verhandlungen mit dem Rat auf. Der Rat gewährt der Föderation das Recht, eine Raumbasis zu errichten und die Sternenflotte erklärt sich daraufhin bereit, die Efrosianer mit Schiffen zu schützen und das Militär auszubilden. Ein Protektoratsvertrag wird geschlossen. Anfangs sind die Efrosianer noch misstrauisch. Dennoch gelingt es der Föderation schnell, sich ihr Vertrauen zu verdienen. Die Rache der Klingonen bleibt aus und binnen weniger Jahre wird Efrosia zu einem wichtigen Verbündeten der Föderation. 45 p.C. / 2185: Die Efrosianer treten der Föderation bei und entsenden Vertreter in die Gremien der Föderation und den Föderationsrat. Efrosia ist nun ein vollwertiges Mitglied in dem noch jungen Völkerbund. Teile des efrosianischen Militärs werden in die Sternenflotte eingegliedert. Viele junge Efrosianer verlassen ihren Heimatplaneten, um die Akademie der Sternenflotte zu besuchen. Für Efrosia beginnt kulturell wie wirtschaftlich ein goldenes Zeitalter. Dennoch vergisst die Bevölkerung nie ihre Wurzeln und ihre kriegerischen Instinkte. 2290: Mehr als 100 Jahre später wird ein Efrosianer - als erster Efrosianer überhaupt - zum Präsidenten der Föderation gewählt und geht in die Geschichte als Beteiligter des Vertragsschlusses von Khitomer zwischen der Föderation und den Klingonen ein. Damit beginnt auch der Frieden zwischen Efrosia und dem klingonischen Reich. Kultur, Speziesmerkmale und Militär Efrosianer haben ähnlich wie die Andorianer eine überaus kriegerische Vergangenheit. Aber anders als die Andorianer kämpften die Efrosianer nie um Macht und um ihr Reich zu erweitern, sondern ums Überleben. Zum einen in den Clankriegen und zum anderen im Kampf gegen die Klingonen. Von dieser Vergangenheit sind sie stark geprägt. Sie schätzen Stärke, Ehre, Respekt unter Feinden, Waffenbruderschaft etc. Dennoch sind sie nicht so versessen auf den Tod wie beispielsweise die Klingonen. Sie sehen den Tod nur als Ende des Lebens und glorifizieren ihn nicht oder streben ihn gar an. Die Efrosianer sind ein leidenschaftliches Volk. Leidenschaftlich in allem was sie tun. Sie haben es geschafft, eine reiche Kunstkultur trotz all des Krieges zu etablieren und erfreuen sich großer regenerativer Fähigkeiten. Efrosianische Frauen sind sehr fruchtbar, die Schwangerschaft beläuft sich auf höchstens 6 Monate. Oftmals werden Zwillinge oder zumindest zwei Kinder auf einmal geboren. Durch die heiße Umgebung Efrosias entwickelten sich die Efrosianer zu Wesen mit weißen Haaren, um die Sonne zu reflektieren, blaue Augen, welche durch ein natürliches Nickhäutchen zustande kommen, das permanent die Augen schützt (anders als bei Vulkaniern), starken Stirnwülsten, um den Kopf zu schützen und einer rot-braunen Haut, ebenfalls um sich vor der Sonne zu schützen. Ihr Militär besteht inzwischen (2381) nur noch aus einem planetaren Verteidigungskontingent von 110 Schiffen, welche allerdings nach wie vor auf dem neuesten Stand der Technik sind. Es wird von einer Generalität und dem Chief of Staff geführt, welcher den Titel Zaarduc'Shar trägt. Rangabfolge: Bekannte Efrosianer in STAR TREK - UNITY ONE *Lieutenant-Commander Lu'Caan *Captain Thor'Caan *Lieutenant Yonasha Xatanis Kategorie:Spezies